Back to school
by Hell-Hound-Queen75
Summary: Clary and Jace are finally together after the dark war. But as rumours spread in Clary's old school (St. Xaviers) about Clary has returned what will they need to do to stop anyone finding out who she is? And what lengths will people go to to find out?
1. Bitches gossiping

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the mortal instruments characters. They are owned by Cassandra Clare**

The institute wanted Clary and Jace to got to St. Xaviers and check out for some demons that are lurking around. For an hour Jace and Clary had searched the grounds but came up with nothing. When they walked in the hallways, it was crouded. It was lucky they were glamoured up or they sure would of gotton some stares with the insanely hot guy with a massive blade. Clary and Jace walked through the crouded hallways never letting their guard down, they heard snippets of conversation about about how hot their boyfriends are and the next assignment.

"Is this really what you talked about before you saw the shadow world?" Jace asked. Clary shook her head. When she and Simon were here they usually talked about comics and a new type of video game. As they kept walking the hallways they stopped at this sudden conversation with a load of popular girls that Clary had never been in, she always thought they were bitchy, well they still are. They only got half of the sentence she was saying but it still surprised them.

"Yeah, Clary is like totally skipping school and is hanging around this hotty. She looks so messed up, has like tattoos covered every inch and had short skirts and tall high heel boots. It was ridiculous, she kinda looked like a stripper. So don't listen to what everyone is saying, she's not moved but gone from A student from a stripper."

All of the girl's around them looked shocked at this new piece of information, and grabbed their phones out; probably to tell the news they had just heard Clary thought .

After another hour of searching they had found no trace of a demon. But what was really on Jace's mind was that if anybody from school saw Clary from outside of school their theories about where she would of been correct. And they definitely don't want to have any suspicions.

* * *

 **That was my first fanfic guys. It's probably sucks and its bad but I tried my best if you guys like it I'll do the next chapter**


	2. Gossiping Girl

**I tried to make this chapter longer than the first one so here it is.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Cassandra Clare characters**

* * *

Once Clary and Jace got back to the institute they went straight to the training room. They had done nothing but walk around the school perimeters listening to the boring lives of mundanes. How they got through life and not get bored Jace didn't know. Jace grabbed a couple of daggers off the table and started throwing it at the target; all three dagger hit the bullseye. While Jace was throwing daggers Clary was practicing on the balance beam. She stumbled a bit but still caught her balance. She jumped and double flipped landing in a perfect position. An applause echoed through the room, she turned around to find Jace clapping and staring at her.

"What?" She asked.

"You really have done well with the balancing considering you started at 16 years old when most Shadowhunters start as soon as they can walk. But I'm proud of you." She walked over to him with a smile on her face. Every time he complimented how well she was doing it always made her day better. When she got over to him she leaned up and kissed him, no matter how many times they kissed it sent a fluttering warmth come over her. No matter how many times they kissed she still felt butterflies in her stomach. The kissing got more heated until they heard a clap clap of high heels walk in the training room. Izzy was there standing in very high heeled boots it's a wonderful fer she can still walk, her hair was straight and coming down her waist; she had a little glittery head band and a _lot_ of make up on, her tiny skirt was black and leather that went higher than mis thigh. Her top - if you could call it that - was black that was cropped and was low enough to let people know she had a lot of cleavage. She was Isabelle and she wanted to show off what she had; even though she had simon.

"When you guys have finished this heated make out session me, Simon, Alec and Magnus are going to the park just for a simple walk in the park and you two are coming with us after that we're going clubbing. Clary come with me and no excuses I am dressing you up and tomorrow we're gonna have a whole day of shopping with Magnus Bane." She walked off with a skip in her step. As soon as she was out of sight Jace burst out laughing, probably for the fact that the rest of this day and tomorrow would be days in hello; and she had been to hell so she knew how bad this was going to be.

"You do realise that means you will be spending hours and a whole day with Simon and Alec?" Clary smiled. Trying not to enjoy the fact that Jace was going to be spending nearly a whole day with Simon and just an hour with Simon made Jace want to run away from the ratboy. Clary said this he immediately stopped laughing and had this sudden look of horror all over his face. Clary left Jace and sighed while walking over to Izzy. This was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

Clary managed to get out alive from Isabelle's wardrobe. She thought that her dress was ridiculously high. It only just got past her butt and it had no straps. It was black and on each side was black lace so you could see each side. She had dark eyeliner and eyeshadow and blood red lipstick. Her hair was in a loop of curls. Her heels were high and went up to her knees. Luckily tall boots can hide a lot of daggers and she had a thigh sheath just to make Izzy SHUT up about how good they are. She walked over to the front of the institute doors and found Jace, Alec, Simon and Magnus waiting while they wet walking up to them. Jace walked over to Clary and undid her clips so her hair fell down, falling until it got to her waist.

"Much better" he whispered. While grabbing her hand and walking outside, with the others following. As they walked to the park hand in hand, some people were staring. They didn't put glamour runes on cause they just wanted to have a nice day out. As they got to the park they all sat down in couples with Alec and Magnus next to each other and Izzy sitting on Simons lap. Jace was sitting on the bench playing with Clary's hair while Clary was lying down facing the sky. They were talking about anything and everything, laughing about what others had said. It was a Saturday and it was sunny so most people were out in the park either playing sports or sitting and having a picnic. Isabelle heard high shrieking of laughter and turned around to see a group of girls chatting excitedly, they all looked like bitches and obviously had way to much make up on, even more than Izzy; which surprised her. One of the girl's saw her looking and then came over to there little group. What did she want? Is the first thought that entered Izzy's mind. As she got closer Izzy could see that she was looking at Clary. Everyone didn't notice this girls appearance until she spoke...

* * *

 **That is the second chapter and I hope you like it!:D**


	3. Magnificent Magnus

**Hi guys this is the new chapter and I hope my spelling is better and more interesting.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the mortal instruments characters they are owned by Cassandra Clare (obviously)**

It was the weekend and it was really sunny out, also they wanted to see all the hot boys play sports. Holly put on extra make up and more red lipstick. She was texting everyone about Clary Fray like she told her friends yesterday. She was still really confused about what happened to Clary, one minute she's there and the next she disappeared like a cloud of smoke. Disappeared without a trace. But the teachers told they got this funny phone call explaining Clary isn't going all of a sudden and Simon too. The funny thing is she thought, was that when she was telling her friends about Clary yesterday she felt a presence behind her, like there were two people behind her, but when she turned around no one was there.

"Holly? are you even listening to us. You've been speaking out again. What is it with you?"

"Oh, nothing I was just thinking about going to the mall afterwords with all us girls. What do ya think?"

"OMG, that is a great idea. I've been meaning to get a new top and more make up." All the girls nodded and agreed, planning on what bag was the best. Holly wasn't listening, she was just looking around the nice senery. All the girls laughed at something with their high shrieking laughter. She turned around again and saw a girl laying on the grass watching them, she had ink black hair and was sitting next to none other than _Simon Lewis_ . What was happening here? She thought. When she looked closer she saw four other people, including **_Clary Fray_**! Clary head was sitting on this hot blonde guys lap. They were two other men sitting next to each other obviously in love with each other, Holly maybe a stupid bitch in class and outside but she new what love was when she saw it. She was curious enough that she was walking over there without her even realising it. The girl with the ink black hair stared at her as she walked over there, with a massive scowl on her face. No one had noticed her presence until she spoke.

* * *

Jace was enjoying playing with Clary's hair. The sun light beamed down on them, making her all the more beautiful. He wished the is moment would never end, but of course with Jace and Clary everything ruins their moments. This girl with brown hair and in really short shordt, she had a crop top on and was holding a tiny handbag that might as well of been a purse. She was looking at Clary with confusion in her eyes.

"Clary is that you?" Clary jumped at the sudden different voice. She turned around and her eyes widened.

"Oh hey Holly l, what are you doing here?" He said in a trembling voice.

"Enjoying the sun like everybody else, so how are you and who are your new friends?" Alec who had only just noticed the new person was a little wary. How could they sort this without sounding weird? He was about to speak up when Magnus stood up. Oh no. Alec thought, when Magnus talked to humans he made them a little nervous.

"Why my wonderful dear girl. I am the magnificent Magnus Bane. Alec is my boyfriend so hands off. This is the wonderful Isabelle who is the sister of Alec. That is Sheldon_"

"Oh my days how many times do I have to tell you, it's not Simone, it's not Sheldon or Shellie it is SIMON!" He shouted obviously fuming by getting his name wrong again.

"Yes of course, Simon the boyfriend of Isabelle but don't worry everyone calls him rat boy. Oh and that is Jace, Clary's boyfriend so hands off that as well."

"Okay, well Clary I was wondering what happened? Like you were the girl everyone admired for your drawings and A+ student and now your missing out on school."

"Oh, um, I um got home schooled. Yeah because I couldn't stand the crowds anymore and I felt like I couldn't fit in. Yeah and Simon did the same. We met these guys once because my mum new their music and they were being home schooled as well so we met through them and their friends" Clary was the worst liar none to man. Jace winced when she told the lie and fumbled a bit. But this Holly obviously didn't believe her either.

" Okay, I'll guess I'll leave you guys to our fun then. Me and my friends dsl are out going shopping so bye"" then she walked off back to her friends.

* * *

"Hey who were you talking to. We were like talking about Amy's boyfriend Jason and how she should totally dump him. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, defiantly. And I was talking to Clary and Simon and some of their new friends. Over there." She pointed and turned around but there was no one there. She was really confused, she was sure they had been there.

"Yeah are you like becoming your aunt now and being bat crap crazy?" All the other girls laughed at her and walked over to the way to the shopping center. Holly's aunt was 'phychic' she kept going on about seeing vampires, werewolves and the fair folk. Her aunt even said a great legend about people who kill demons to protect the humans. She told old legends about Angels and warlocks with great magical power. When she was a little girl she believed all of it but as she grew older she thought less and less about it. She hadn't seen her aunt in years but thought now was a time to start. She had said once that the people with strange tattoos would be there one minute and disappear the next, just like Clary did and the others. She told her friends she was going home to finish homework so when they got out of sight she ran to catch the subway and go over to her aunts house. When she walked in through the door she immediately got hit with a powerful sent of herbs. She could here her aunt talking to someone in the living room. The door was slightly open and she could just about see who her aunt was talking to. This guy was in a long robe, with a bald head. But what she saw next made her bones freeze. The guy in the robe turned his head to look at something on the opposite wall and she saw the whole of his face. His lips were sewn SHUT and he had no eyes, he was really pale. As he stood up to get some sort of card he made no sound what so ever so that was when Holly decided to run. She ran out of the house leaving the door open. She ran all the way to the subway and all the way home. As soon as she got home she lay in her bed, knees tucked under her chin. Trembling she sat silently. Small tears filled her eyes and she sobbed wondering who that man was. It was all strange, she thought. Clary, Simon and the rest disappearing as soon as she turned her back, that man dressed in robes. But one thing she was sure of, Clary had those tattoos and so did that man, was she somehow linked in with this?

* * *

 **So that was this chapter. What do you think is Holly going to do? Well if you want to find out wait till the next chapter!**


	4. No glitter

**This is the new chapter. This chapter might be a little more weird or crazy. Who knows?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the mortal instruments characters.**

* * *

Clary and Jace were walking hand in hand with the rest of them following behind, they were just about to enter the institute when Izzy shouted, "Hold up, me and Clary are going shopping with Magnus, remember? And that means Jace" she says looking directly at Jace with a stare that says 'you can't get out of this'. " You, Simon and Alec are going to do whatever you guys do and that means no being rude to Simon" with that she grasped Clary's wrist and pulled her away from the institute. Magnus kissed Alec goodbye and walked off with the girls.

"All right rat boy no talk of comics and other won't beat you up. Come on Alec lets go and do training."

"I wasn't going to say anything about comics or the Avengers actually." He said running Up to the two Parabatai's. Who were entering the institute, obviously upset they couldn't be with Clary or Magnus. Jace was talking with Alec while heading to the training room. Simon was behind them, Izzy told him not to be mean so he couldn't be around Simon and not be mean at the same time so he thought to avoid him. Alec was midway speaking (mostly complaining) about how Magnus kept putting on sequins to all his clothes, when they heard a bang that sounded like someone falling over. When the two turned around they burst out laughing. Simon was lying on the floor, glasses askew, with a howling and hissing church on the ground also.

"Don't worry guys, I just tripped over Church, but I'm fine no worries just a bad bruise on my face and knee." Shouted Simon. Looks a like Jace didn't need to punch Simon, the floor had gotten to it first. Alec stopped laughing and went to help Simon up, at least someone is nice, Simon thought.

"Come on let's go, I got a lot of energy" Jace said while walking ahead of them.

* * *

Isabelle, Clary and Magnus were walking around looking at various shops with clothes, shoes, make up you name it. But what upset Magnus was that while looking through Make up stores he couldn't find one with an ounce of glitter. By the time they had spent an half an hour looking through make up stores with no glitter she could tell that Magnus was getting angry as he was upset.

"No glitter! How am I supposed to cope? I am down to my last jar? This is a disaster. Izzy do you happen to have any? Please say yes!" Begged Magnus.

"Sorry Magnus I came here the same reason you did. To find make up and clothes. Come on will look in one more shop, if we find nothing that we like then we look for clothes instead. Simple." She said it so calmly, Magnus was wondering how she could keep it together. They headed to a new store that said ' _50% off'_ when Izzy saw the sign she squealed in delight.

"Yes! This is my dream. Good quality make up that is half price. Common lets go." Izzy practically dragged Clary into the store. What they saw made all their mouths drop. was packed with different types of make up. From bright red glitter to indigo glitter. Lipsticks with all the colour, eye shadow, eye liner, concealer, face masks, perfume, blush. It had everything. Izzy squealed again and grabbed Clary by the wrist and brought her over to the lipstick section while Magnus got a basket and started throwing glitter jars in there starting with the bright red and going down to the indigo coloured glitter. This was going to take a while.

* * *

Angelina was reading a series of unfortunate events by Lemony Snicket when she heard her sister, Holly bang inside the house, run upstairs and slam the door. Angelina would of kept reading until she heard the sobs coming from her sisters room next door. Angelina was only 10 years old but she knew that whatever her sister was crying about; it was very bad. Holly never cried about anything. The sisters, Angelina and Holly were best friends until Holly reached 14 and started wearing a ton of make up. They has slowly drifted apart and the only time they did spend together was at dinner and breakfast. Angelina sighed and got off of her bed to knock c'mon at her sisters door which she hadn't done in ages. She hesitated for a moment, for she knew, Holly could be crying over a boy. But decided better of it. She knocked, walked in shut the door behind her and faced Holly. But what she saw stopped her in her tracks. Holly was sitting on her bed, knees tucked under e r her ching with uncontrollable tears rushing down her cheeks. The only time that had actually happened was when their grandmother died. Angelina sat down next to her sister and gave her a sisterly hug. Holly sniffled and hugged her little sister back. She wanted to protect her little sister from that creature as much as she possibly could.

"Whats wrong?" She heard Angelina ask.

"Everything. Now listen to me. I want you to stay away from our aunt. Okay? Don't go in her house and don't meet anyone she knows. Also if you ever see this girl with bright red hair, short and is good at drawin-"

"You mean Clary?" Said Angelina curiously.

"Yeah how do you know her?" This was getting more confusing for Holly. How would her little sister know about Clary? They had never met, not that she knew of.

"Well she used to run an art club for people between the ages of 8 and up and I was in it. She was really nice but then she disappeared. Weird it was. Just like Count Olaf really."

"Well if you see her stay away from her okay? Hey why don't you tell me what you've been doing. Heh?" She wanted to spend as much time as she could with her sister. Holly kept having bad thoughts and a sense something bad was going to happen to her or Clary and her friends. She kept having these vivid dreams of people slaying demons and kept seeing the word " _Shadowhunters"_

* * *

 _"Come on._ guys we have got enough make up to last a whole life time" Clary whined.

"Not my lifetime biscuit" Magnus said while admiring more nail polish.

"Fine we'll go and pay and get some clothes." Izzy said finally, discussing the matter at hand.

" _Yes._ Thank you Izzy lets go." They grabbed their baskets full of all the new stuff. When waiting in line there was a massive amounts of popular girls from Clary's old school. _oh crap._ One girl with ridiculous straight hair that even Isabelle should be jealous of looked up and saw her. She poked her friends until they all saw Clary. Magnus and Isabelle.

"Well, Clary long time no see"

* * *

 **And that is the end of this chapter folks. I keep trying to make these chapters better as they go along so the more you get into the story the better it becomes (hopefully. Or it might just be my wishful thinking) please read and review. The next chapter will be out soon if you guys love it ;)**


	5. Biggest bully ever

**So this is the next chapter where you will find out who recognized Clary in that shop. Well I wonder who it is, well i don't need to wonder cuz I already know.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any mortal instruments characters at all.**

* * *

Clary stood so still she might as well if been a statue. Maddy was standing right in front of her with a big smirk on her face. Maddy was the person who bullied Clary the most because of her bright red hair and clothes. Maddy was your average Barbie, fake blond hair and hair extensions. Long Vegas legs and boobs that might of well have been two basketballs. The fact that she was here at the same time as Clary was pure bad luck. Maddy looked her up and down when looked at Izzy and Magnus, she smirked and smiled a sickly sweet smile when she looked at Magnus. All the other girls behind Maddy just looked at them and looked back at their phones, uninterested.

"I can't believe it's little Clary. You know I think your a little young to act as a hooker, but who knows what people like these days. Maybe the new trend is hooker leprechauns. Who new? Maybe the new magazines are going to let short ugly people model for their benefit. Can't wait to see that. Little Clary modeling and trying to be one of us." That made Izzy pissed off, who did she think she was? Insulting Clary like that. What is wrong with people? If Jace were here he would of punched her, girl or not. This was supposed to be a nice day out not get into a fight and make Clary upset. It was just turning up for the Shadowhunters after the dark war, everyone in their gang was happy. They couldn't deal with another problem with a bitch like this. Before she could burst the person behind the counter said next customer. Luckily it was them, Maddy's little posse walked off but Maddy stayed behind.

"I don't know why your trying to act hard and badass but that look never suited you. Try going for homeless style, it suits you more." The she walked off back to her friends with a sway in her hips.

"What is wrong with that bitch?" Magnus whispered, feared of getting a slap in the fan c e just in case she heard.

"I don't know but look at those shoes, they are so for winter now summer and they don't go with those shorts either. Clary, you have way better fashion sense." Isabelle complimented.

"Come on, let's just buy our stuff and go into a clothes shop. I'm thinking a mini skirt with a badass leather jacket with studs." Clary said. Izzy squeale and clapped her hands. Finally the great Clary Morgenstern is getting some fashion sense.

"You taught her well, Izzy." Muttered Magnus quietly while Clary was paying. She came back with a smile on her face. She wanted to have a good day out, she wasn't going to let some idiot ruin her day. She was here to have fun, and that was exactly what she was going to do.

* * *

Alec, Jace and Simon had been training for over three hours and Izzy, Magnus and Clary still hadn't returned to their mega shopping trip. It was like they wanted to hurt their feet while carrying massive amounts of bags. Simon will never understand women that's for sure, why did they want to look at pieces of material for hours on end anyway? That's what clothes are, pieces of material to use to cover parts of your body.

"Come on we have done enough training for today let's just go in the library or get some new Sensors, mine broke while I was fighting a Hydra demon." Alec said while already walking to the weapon room. Jace followed but Simon went over to the library. He may be a Shadowhunter now but he was till a nerd. He went over to the little coffee table and picked up one of his comics, he smiled at the memory of rushing over to the counter in the comic book hop so he could read it right away.

Simon was half way through another comic book when he heard the institute doors open, he could hear Isabelle complaining about needing more knee high length boots. Typical. He could also hear Clary agreeing with Magnus that the red glitter is better than the orange... wait _Clary_ was talking to _Magnus_ about _glitter._ What a weird world, mused Simon.

* * *

By the time Holly had stopped crying, the two sisters walked downstairs to have dinner. Angelina said nothing about why her sister told her to stay away from her aunt, nor did she tell her mum that Holly was crying. They were having their famous spaghetti bolognese with the special homemade sauce. They were eating in a comfortable silence until the girls mother perked up and suddenly.

"I have big news for you two girlies." She said proudly.

"What is it" asked Holly. The last time they had big news was when Angelina broke her arm four years ago.

"Well, I know you haven't seen her in a while; and she would very much like to meet you two again, your aunt is going to stay here for the week."

"NO!" Shouted Holly before she could even stop herself. She winced, at her tone at the dinner table.

"What is it dear? I thought you liked your aunt? What is so bad about it that you have to use that tone at the dinner table. "

"I just can't," then she grabbed her bag and hoodie, walked out of the house and into the cool air. No way in hell was that creepy dude coming in their house. And no way in hell was her aunt going to scare her sister. She walked and walked. Let her feet carry her anywhere away from her house. She looked up to see that she was in the park. Holly walked over to a bench and sat down. Just to clear her mind of everything, to let the quietness sink in.

* * *

Maddy and Amy were walking to Maddy's house. They were gonna have a sleepover and go clubbing. As they went to their room to get ready they texted their boyfriends to come with them. It was only 6:00 o'clock but they usually took two hours to get ready. When everything was out and their shopping bags were in the corner they started chatting about what happened today.

"I know, can you believe who Clary was with though? That tall girls and that very weird man. He was wearing so much glitter. But he did have a bit of style, I mean did you see that jacket he was wearing. It was so fashionable, I always liked a guy with good fashion. That tall girl had the most awesome bag. It was leather but looked pretty cool." Amy said still utterly baffled at Clary though. She was a nice girl, and she didn't even know why Maddy bullied her. Clary was clever and kind and had done nothing wrong to Maddy.

"But did you see those those tattoos Clary had? I mean come on, not only is she trying to act badass but she is only making a mistake. She looks like a clown in a-"

"Maddy, can you just stop talking about Clary. If she annoys you that much then why are we even talking about her?" She asked.

" I was just making conversation now come on and let's get ready"and with that they got ready to go clubbing.

* * *

Izzy and Clary were walking out of the institute to go to the park to kill some Drevak demons. As they walked they decided to go to the Pandemonium club. It was their usual place but they liked the club anyway. It was the first time the gang saw Clary after all. As they walked the sky got darker and darker. When they got their they decided to split up. Isabelle went one way and Clary went the other way, they had decided to split up and meet up in half an hour. That would give them enough time to get back and change. As Clary walked the nearly deserted park she could see two misshapen shadows up ahead. When she got nearer she could see someone sitting on a bench, paying no attention to the two Drevak demons ready to kill her. Clary swung with full force at the first demon and it died instantly, however the second Drevak demon seemed to be much larger than the first. Noticing it's partner had died it stood up to its full hight, which was like three Clarys standing on top of each other. It burgled and growled while coming closer to Clary, obviously enjoying the fact that it was much taller thinking it could win this fight. Clary ran up and hacked and hacked but it never died. The more she cut the demon the more tied she got, with one last launch she jumped on to it and chopped of its head. The Drevak demon disintegrated almost instantly and then she knew it was in fact dead. She wiped sweat off of her forehead and was about to go back and find more demons until another disgusting shape merged its way through the shadows. _Give me a break_ , Clary thought; already positioning herself in a battle pose. Sword ready she killed with everything she had. The demon however took no notice of the small Shadowhunter and went for the girl sitting on the park bench.

"Oh no you don't" Clary muttered, and sword in hand stabbed the demon through its neck. A horrible tentacle came out of some part of the body and it had jagged claws at the end, the face ( if you could call it that ) turned around and the ugly grotesque face bit Clary before she could encounter its move. She started to feel dizzy and woozy but stayed upright, no way was she going down without a proper fight. She chopped it's head off with the very last remaining energy she had. The last thing she saw was the demon disintegrate before she went down into a black pit of nothingness.

* * *

Holly was just calming down, while sitting on the park bench. _It really is a beautiful place at night here_ she thought. It was a quiet evening with no drunks wobbling down the street, no muggers, loud people, cars, nothing and it was peaceful. Holly was just about to relax some more until she heard some sort of gurgling/growling. She turned her head around to see what it was but saw nothing. She shrugged it off probably thinking it was just her mind playing tricks. A grunt came from in front of her and a swoosh of what sounded like metal on skin. Holly looked up but saw nothing, what was going on? So a creepy dude wasn't enough? She had to start hearing things as well? _Give me a break_ , Holly thought. There was a final swoosh of something and heavy panting and then it all stopped, then a small thud as if someone had dropped to the ground. Holly looked around again to find nothing there or anywhere for that matter. She sighed and leaned back against the bench. She really needed to get a hold of herself. She was just letting her mind wonder when a form of a body appeared in front of her. She stifled a scream and looked closer to see who it was. She was small with flaming red her, a couple of knives in hand, she was wearing all black and she had a weird looking mark on her arm, like a really bad bite from an animal. But that was not all Holly saw, she saw the tattoos that dude had and Clary. _WAIT_. _That **is** Clary. _ Clary moved slightly and whispered, "Don't call the police, just shout Isabelle" and then Clary was out.

* * *

 **Sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger but I did. Sorry if any of it sounds a bit rushed but never mind. Hope you like this chapter ;)**


	6. She disappeared

**I don't really know what to say at author's note so here's the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the mortal instruments characters**

* * *

When Izzy had split up from Clary she had absolute faith she would be fine. She came up to a pond and found two Drevak demons. She smirked this was going to be easy as cooking. Her snake whip uncooked around her wrist and snapped out, ready to slash its next victim. She had the Drevak's demon head off in a matter of seconds. They were all so stupid, unbelievably stupid. The next one however new she was there but that didn't mean killing it would become any harder. At this rate, she could get Clary sort what she was going to wear at the Pandemonium. When the demon was dead she decided to go further out in Central Park. When she has been walking for five minutes finding nothing except ducks, she heard an unfamiliar female voice shout her name. Who new she was here? She ran to where the voice came from. The voice shouted again and she ran even faster to the voice. As she got closer she could see a bench and a person crouching in front of it with a small person lying on the ground. With very good eyesight Isabelle could just make out who it was. It was Clary, oh man Jace is gonna kill me, she thought. When she got to Clary she undid her glamour rune. She looked up to find the girl who came up to them in the park earlier.

"What happened?" She asked while taking out her stele from her pocket. Isabelle already knew what had happened but she needed to know what the girl knew.

"Well I was sitting on that bench, when I heard some gurgling and growling. Nothing was there so I thought it was my imagination. Buy them out happened again, then Clary appeared out of nowhere. She told me not to call the police and shout Isabelle. Which is where we are now." Right she didn't know to much but enough to get suspicious.

"Why do you, Clary and that guy with his lips sewn shut have the same tattoos?" Holly asked. She was getting more and more confused. As soon as that girl appeared in front of her she knew that life as we know it is different. When she asked about that guy with the robe and lips sewn shut, the other girl tended. Obviously the girl with the raven hair new about him. Or her holly wasn't quite sure what gender it was but she guessed it didn't really matter. The girl brought out something from her pocket that looked a bit like an old fashioned pen. She brought it down onto Clary's arm where that weird bite was and the pen started heating up and smoke came up. It was horrifying, she was burning Clary. She put her hand out to stop her bupoot the girl slapped her hand away.

"Don't distract me I'm putting an iratze on her for it to heal."

"This is no time to be a tattoo artist." She was fuming. Clary was obviously ill and all this girl was doing was putting a tattoo on Clary's arm, it looked really hot cause smoke was coming out of the pen. She then drew another one on Clary's other arm. She then disappeared.

"Where the hell did Clary go?" The other girls was surprisingly calm considering a person had just disappeared.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out. But I can tell you this I know she is safe" _Because she us still in front of you, you just can't see her,_ Isabelle thought. What the hell was she going to do? So she did the only thing she could do.

* * *

"Right, you ready yet? It's time to go to the Pandemonium" Maddy said. Amy sighed, every weekend they had a sleepover and went clubbing. Sometimes she wished something interesting happened in her life. Like, live a little, do mos much more than clubbing.

"Yeah, just putting on my heels" she replied, getting off from the stool and walking out the room, with Maddy following behind her.

When they got to the Pandemonium it was packed. Sweaty bodies filled the room and you could smell the alcohol aroma around the room. They headed straight to the bar where they got a few looks a from. A guy came up to Maddy and whispered something in her ear, which she obviously agreed to and left. That's what she always does, a guy comes up to her in a club, asks her to dance then leaves Amy sitting at the bar like a complete loser. _Well, you wanted to live a little, why not?_ A voice inside her head said. With that she pulled out her phone and called Maddy's boyfriend. He was meant to be hear but they were late. Maddy always cheated on her boyfriend Jason and she thought it was unfair. She speed dialed his number and waited for him to pick up; he did on the third ring.

"Sup" he said, which he always says when he picks up the phone.

"Hi, it's Amy. Me and Maddy are at the Pandemonium-"

"Is something wrong. And of it is why are you calling, Maddy's my girlfriend, if something is wrong she usually calls me." He sounded concerned. He shouldn't because his little bitch is always cheating on him.

"Well a guy came up to her and whispered something I his ear. They left and went into a room that said NO ADMITTANCE doing who knows what. Oh and she has been doing this for ages even after she got with you. Every single weekend." He was silent for a moment.

"I'm coming" and then he hung up.

* * *

See walked off and away from Amy to be with this man who had just asked if they wanted some privacy. She looked at him once and decided yes. _I mean I am gorgeously sexy so I don't blame them,_ she thought. When they got into the little storage room she could see him a little less. But when she looked at him she saw he had really bright yellow eyes which must of been contacts. No eyes at that yellow because that wouldn't be human. He had really dark black hair, he was _very_ tall and full of muscles and abs. When she walked off she saw that Amy had pulled out her phone and was talking to someone, probably her mom. She was a bit pathetic and Maddy didn't even know why she hung around with Amy. Probably because she was the only one who actually came with her to the bus she went to. Maddy and the stranger had been going at it, when the door burst open. How rude, anyone could of been doing sruff. Which they were. She didn't see who it was but didn't care. She spoke up and tile them to leave them alone.

"Just leave, me and this handsome man was getting very busy until _you_ interrupted."

"Actually I do mind Maddy considering we are together" Maddy looked up to see a mad Jason and a smirking Amy. _Crap._

* * *

Clary woke up in the infirmary. Well this is strange, for she new she should of been at the park hunting with Isabelle. She looked around to see Jace looking at her and smiling.

"Thank god your awake, I was worried I would have to go to the Pandemonium with the other two lovers."

"Oh god I need to get ready!" She jumped up and ran to Isabelle's room and knocked. Immediately the door opened and Clary got dragged in.

" _Thank the Angel your awake._ Now we have exactly 30 minutes mutes to get ready. Here's your dress put it on, know questions asked _and_ I've got the perfect boots. I'm already ready, I'll do your make up and hair." She pushed Clary into the bathroom and left her to change. Clary didn't even want to know what Isabelle picked out because she would definitely take a 10 minute rant on not wanting to wear this. She put it on and the boots which made her look tall, nearly six inches. She walked out and heard Isabelle gasp. Clary looked at the foot long mirror and gasped herself. The black boots were going all the way up to her thigh, the dress (more like shirt) was exactly like the dress she wore went she went to Magnus' party when she was looking for answers to help her mother. The only difference is this dress was much shorter and had no small spaghetti straps. Izzy quickly did her hair in loops and did light make up.

"I don't know why you put my hair up, we both know Jace will just undo it again. He likes my hair done anyway."

"I know but I think it's sweet, you and Jace are just cute and I've never seen Jace act like this before you came. So I try to see the Jace that is with you as much as possible. If that makes sense"

"Of course it does" it didn't. They walked out of Izzy's room, collected their weapons and came over to the front doors of the institute. Clary was surprised at what she saw. She saw holly dressed in leather skinny jeans, a crop top and a white leather jacket.

"Umm, I'm a little confused" Clary said, after the shock of seeing Holly here. Holly looked quite sheepish and looked down obviously trying to hide the blush creeping up her neck.

"Well after you passed out. Holly shouted my name which you whispered her to call before you actually passed out. The I drewan iratze on you because the venom was rapidly growing in your body. Holly saw that so I also did a glamour rune on you. I also found out Holly's aunt knows and talks to a silent brother. So we have sent a fire message to the Clave about this. Oh and her family might be endangered. So nothing much." Izzy then walked off over to Simon and held his hand watching Jace and Clary. Jace, as usual muttered something into Clary's ear and of course she blished. He then took all the pins out of her hair and let it fall down, all the natural curls going down her back.

"Now we can go. Holly you will be staying with Simon and he won't have a glamour on." He then walked in front with his arm around Clary and they headed of to the Pandemonium.

"Is he usually the boss?" Holly whispered to Simon.

"Yes, and be careful he's a complete arrogant ass"

"I heard that!" Jace shouted, _just because I'm in front of you doesn't mean I can't hear you._ He thought. Even though Holly knew they were all there it was still hard to believe that when people walked past them, all they saw was a nerdy boy and a popular girl, not noticing the other four people with knives and hunting gear. If Holly ever thought of battles she always thought armour and helmets, not leather jackets and ridiculously short dresses that even Maddy would want from Clary. The four Shadowhunters reached the entrance to the Pandemonium going unnoticed while Simon and Holly had to cue up. Holly still couldn't grasp at how different things have she saw Clary in the park. It was strange and she had a feeling that this was only the beginning.

Clary, Alec, Jace and Isabelle entered the Pandemonium and immediately saw a demon with a Barbie (well she looked like a Barbie) walking into a NO ADMITTANCE storage closet. Isabelle smirked, it was the first time everyone had met Clary. They all walked slowly towards the closet but noticed another boy and girl going in there. The boy looked fuming, like he was ready to punch something and the girl looked sort of smug as if she had done something she shouldn't of. When the pair went inside so did the Shadowhunters going in the storage closet and slipping through the door unnoticed.

* * *

"How could you do this to me Maddy we were together and you blew it. I also here you do this _every weekend_. Let's get two things across. One, how could you lie to me all this time? And two we are over.." Jason then proceeded his rampage and stomped off leaving Maddy, Amy and the _human_.

"Amy, how could you tell Jason! Now he's all pissed at me. I've gotta go and get him." She started to walk but Amy stopped her.

"No you listen to me. I am sick and tired of you saying we're going to have a great weekend. Let's go clubbing and shut. But every freaking time you always leave me for a one night stand man. I don't know why I have put up with this for so long"

"Hey, I only stayed friends with you for your benefit." Maddy shoved passed her and walked out t the tiny room. Leaving Amy and the _human_. Amy quickly scurried off as well hoping this day will need and tomorrow a awesome Saturday would come.

* * *

Humans always amused demons, with their petty little differences and their arguments. But when they were gone the demon spoke to the empty room.

"Alright Shadowhunters, I know your there. I saw you as soon as you came-" he didn't even get to finish his sentence as Jace through his sword down and slit the demons throat.

* * *

 **And that is the end of this chapter. I hope you like it. If you have any ideas for the next chapter I would very much appreciate it and I will try and add your idea to the story:D**


	7. Half faerie

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had writers block and I had thought of this other story that I needed to get out of my mind before I actually finished this story. my other story is called Soulmate timer, if you would like to check it out, I hope you like that story. Anyhow if this chapter doesn't make any sense I am sorry. here is the next chapter.**

* * *

Jason ran out of the Pandemonium club and tried but failed to get a taxi. Maddy ran up to him.

"Wait, how could you leave me like that. You just embarrassed me in front of this perfectly nice guy. and you all but shout at me like I'm a freaking slut!"

"You know what Maddy?" he said in a calm voice, that even scared her a little bit. "I tried to pretend I didn't notice your little outings. your a horrible friend. your an absolute bitch to everyone. like hey what happened to Holly. you text your friends every single day and tell me about them every day, but you haven't mentioned Holly for a while. has she disappeared like Clary and Simon did too?" he voice started to get louder but he quietened his voice.

"Actually, Clary has new _friends_ and dresses like a whore now. Everyone is talking about it, I even saw her at the shopping centre with these two weird looking people. this one sparkly, glittery Asian guy and a tall big breasts, ink black hair kinda girl."

"You, are so cold hearted. you just say what ever comes to mind and don't care about what it might do to other people. For example, I'm hurt." he called for a taxi and it pulled up at the curb. he got in and the cabbie drove away, leaving a stunned and slutty Maddy behind.

"Where do you wanna go then mate?"

"Just anywhere away from that girl their" he pointed to Maddy.

"She looks like a piece of work, that one"

"She is, go to central park would ya? I want piece when I just found out that my girlfriend had been cheating on me every single weekend with a different guy in that club.

"Whoa, that's not something you wanna here is it?" he said while driving through the busy roads. Jason just sighed and looked out the window, his head pressed against the glass. The pathways were empty and no one was walking along them until he saw two familiar shaped people walking along with each other.

"Can you slow down a bit please. I think I know them."

"Sure mate." the cab slowed down a little, he gasped as he saw _Holly_ and _Simon_ walking down towards what looked liked an abandoned church.

"Can you stop. Please, but wait?" The Cabbie nodded his bald head, and stopped the car. Jason ran out of the taxi.

"Holly, is that you? and Simon Lewis? where have you been for two years then? also where's your friend Clary. you know, short, artistic, red head?" they both startled, at his voice but they both tried to keep the surprised look off their face.

"I have been doing combat training and am now a soldier in the army fighting to protect the Mundane humanity" Simon said. Jason took a proper look and could see he was wearing a tight fitted T-shirt and he has more muscles than before he last saw them. he could also see a few tattoos on his arms and he could see one at the base of his neck. He tried to not look surprised but it was kind o hard to. but that wasn't what he said.

"What's a Mundane?" he could here another person whisper yell _'idiot_ ' but when he looked around he saw no one but him, the taxi driver in the car and the other to people. he looked at Simon again and saw that he just got shoved by an invisible force.

"I mean human, yeah I never said Mundane now me and Holly got to go." they started walking again like nothing g ever happened, they started walking over to the abandoned church and walked in. _That was weird_ , Jason thought, _why would anyone go into an abandoned church?_ he walked back into the taxi while scratching his head in confusion. when he got back in the taxi driver didn't bring him home.

* * *

Holly felt bad or Jason, she had had a major crush on him since forever. When Simon had mentioned Mundanes Jace had muttered idiot and shoved him. Jason had obviously seen it but he never said anything. when they entered the Institute, the whole group were surprised to see a counsellor from the Clave, a warlock, a faerie, a werewolf and a vampire. Isabelle walked in front of the group.

"What's this?"

"we are here to speculate what this girl is. Maybe she just has the Sight, we don't know." the counsellor said. each down-worlder walked up to her and eyed her suspiciously. Until the faerie spoke up.

"Yep, she's half faerie" with those words Holly fainted.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter is so short and sorry it took so long to post it but like I sai d at the start I had writers block until one day I was just like "I know what to write" so yeah the next chapter will be longer that this one, but at least its a story right? Anyway I will see you in the next chapter!;)**


End file.
